That New York Swagger
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: After coming home from a long mission in a strange new world, Axel gets addicted to a strange substance called 'crack'. Yeah, you know. Now it's up to his lover, Roxas to help him quit.


_If i'm correct, this is the longest oneshot I've ever written. It starts out funny, but then gets kind of sad. enjoy ^_^_

* * *

**That New York Swagger **

It was a calm afternoon in The Castle That Never Was. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'calm? How the _hell_ could it possibly be calm in a castle full of crazy nobodies like Axel?' Well the answer is simple, Axel wasn't there. As a matter of fact, neither was Demyx, Roxas, or Xion. 'Where were they?' you ask, well, they were sent on a mission to explore a new world that appeared. This world was incredibly large which is why four were sent on the mission instead of two. When Xemnas sent the group of four on their way, Vexen complained a great deal. He was curious as to why Xemnas would send such nimrods on such an important mission, but smirked when the superior said his true motive was just to get rid of them for a few weeks. All though their mission was important, it was quite simple. Blend in and study the world and its inhabitants. If Xemnas knew where he was sending the nobodies, maybe he would know how bad of an idea this really was.

Like I was saying earlier, it was a calm afternoon in The World That Never Was. Vexen was in his lab, Marluxia was in his garden, Xigbar and Luxord were playing poker, Zexion was in the library, Lexaeus and Xaldin were in the Kitchen, Xemnas and Saix were discussing Kingdom Hearts, and Larxene was raiding the missing members' rooms for anything she might want. However, when she saw Roxas's boxers under Axel's bed, she left to go bother Marluxia instead.

Suddenly, all silence was gone when the group returned from their mission. The other members emerged from their previous locations to greet the arriving nobodies and ask about the newly appeared world. Once again, they didn't know how bad of an idea this was. As they walked in, the other nobodies couldn't help but gawk at them. They were clad in jeans and hoodies, except for Xion who was wearing baggy khakis that hung very low on her waist, a strapless top and a studded jacket complete with a matching hat. The organization had never seen clothes quite like these. Zexion took a step closer, noticing a strange device cradled in Demyx's hand.

"Demyx," He asked, "What is that?" Demyx took a small white bud out of his ear and looked at the slate haired boy questioningly.

"Did you say something?" He asked. Zexion was confused. He spoke loud enough, there was no way Demyx' couldn't have heard him, even with ear plugs. It was then that Zexion noticed the white wire connecting the buds to the strange, blue device he had been questioning.

"Um, yeah; what is that?"

"Oh, this thing?" Demyx held up the device. "This is an iPod." The other members mumbled things like 'what's it do?' and 'what does that mean?' "Check it out. You turn it on and put the headphones on and then it plays music."

"That tiny thing can play music?" Vexen asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah, and it can download music too."

"Xion… what are you wearing?" Larxene asked, inching closer to the small girl.

"Wutsit to ya?" She asked, chewing he bubble gum as she talked.

"What did you say?" Marluxia questioned, confused.

"I seyd, 'wutsit to ya', ya know beddah yit, why don'tcha stop questin' what you ain't undastandin'."

"Is she confusing or what?" Marluxia mumbled to Xigbar.

"As if, finally, someone is speakin' my language!"

"Holla! Yo, Xigbar, you want to play some DDR." Xion shouted

"Totally, chika, let's go!" And with that, Xion and Xigbar ran towards the Grey Area.

"Ignore her, she spent too much time in the Bronx." Roxas laughed nervously.

"Okay…. Well, let's get to business shall we. How was your stay in the new world?" Xemnas asked with a serious tone.

"It was sooooo cool!" Demyx said, excitement filling his voice. "It was called 'New York'. There were large buildings everywhere, some even bigger than our castle." The rest of the members were 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' as the other members told them of this strange new world.

"There were inns there too, but they were humungous! Bigger than any inn I had _ever_ seen!" Roxas added. "There was art too. Everywhere I turned, someone had spray-painted their name in big, confusing letters. Sometimes, there were pictures too."

"And they had the absolute weirdest food." Axel continued. "They fruits I had never even heard of, and they had weird food combinations. They combined bread, cheese, and tomato sauce to make this weird thing they called 'pizza'. It looked really weird, but it tasted amazing, the weirdest was the hot dogs."

"Yeah, they're called 'hot dogs' but they aren't even made of dog, they're made of some kind of pig." Roxas added, confusion lacing his voice.

"You would've really liked it Zexion, they have libraries so big it was impossible. Books filled every wall and empty space. Yeah, you would've loved it. Larxene probably could've fit in real well too. There were girls with the same kind of personalities as you. They were on almost every street corner asking random people if they wanted to have 'a good time'. One approached me, she was really persistent too, I guess she must've been lonely because no one wanted to play with her. Maybe I should go back and-"

"That's quite all right Demyx." Zexion interrupted, knowing exactly what Demyx was talking about. Larxene was awestruck.

"Did he just indirectly call me a prostitute?"

"Well, he isn't wrong." Marluxia mumbled and Larxene slapped him upside the head. "Ow, watch it, you'll mess up my hair!"

"Axel, what's that?" Vexen asked, intrigued by the device Axel now had in his hands.

"It's called a PlayStation Portable. Get this, a video game you can carry around with you. Isn't it genius?" Axel was really excited.

"Man, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Roxas suggested.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Demyx agreed. "We're gonna go eat something. See ya later, goons." Demyx ran off into the kitchen and the rest of the organization stood there, confused, Zexion looking where they just were.

"What the hell is a goon?"

~*~Xion: I be breakin' da page now, mcskillets. ~*~

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were in The Kitchen That Never Satisfies getting something to eat. "Man," said Roxas, "there's no good food here. Hey Axel, you got any more of those hamburger things?"

"No, but I have this." Axel pulled out a Ziploc back with some kind of white powdery stuff in it.

"What's that?" Roxas asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"It's this stuff I bought from this guy in the Village. He said it snorting it could make all my problems disappear. What did he call it? Crud… crap… oh yeah, crack!"

"So, if we sniff this, we won't be hungry anymore?" Demyx asked.

"I guess, I don't know I haven't tried it yet."

"I think I'll pass." Roxas turned away from Axel and started searching through The Fridge That Shouldn't Exist.

"I agree with Roxas, I like eating, I don't want to get rid of my hunger." Demyx smiled lightly and began looking through The Cabinets of Foodlessness.

"Suit yourselves. I mean, if I don't have to eat, I can sleep in later." Axel grabbed a straw from The Drawer With Nothing In It. (yes, they have ominous titles for everything.) He stuck the straw in a bag and sniffed the substance in the bag. "Oh… oh wow, you guys have to try this. It feels great."

"No thanks Ax, I think I'll just sit here, eat my turkey sandwich, and watch you overreact." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm serious. This is amazing. I-I'm feeling euphoria, ecstasy, extreme pleasure. It's like all my problems are just ceasing to exist. How do I make you understand… Oh, it's like how Larxene feels when she's causing someone pain, like how Marluxia feels when he's in his garden, like how Demyx feels when he playing his sitar, or like how I feel when I see fire, only multiplied by 10!"

"Is it really that fantastic?" Demyx asked, now interested in the strange substance.

"Yes, definitely; I feel weightless, like gravity can't hold me down."

"Well I think you just totally flipped your lid." Roxas said as he left the kitchen and went to his room.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

It had been about three weeks since Axel started doing crack, and Roxas was well passed beginning to worry, he was terrified. Roxas had never seen the redhead like this. He was constantly having mood swings and throwing up. He tended to doze off during meetings and enter his own little world. He was a lot more clumsy and he was sickly thin, causing his hips to stand out more, causing Roxas to lust after him more, causing Roxas to suffer because Axel was too busy doing crack to spend time with him. What scared Roxas the most though, was that on more than one occasion, Axel had tried to commit suicide by jumping of the roof of The Castle That Never Was. Axel tended to get incredibly depressed at times. When Axel didn't have money for crack, he either cried or stole it from someone else. Superior was getting sick of it, this Roxas knew. He knew that Xemnas wouldn't hesitate to turn Axel into a dusk if he continued to be a problem. Roxas knew he had to help the redhead… _his_ redhead, somehow.

Axel slammed his door shut. Man, was he pissed. Marluxia had some nerve thinking he could yell at him and get away with it. The stupid 'superior' took the florist's side. Oh, how _dare_ he. He opened his top drawer, hoping to snort all his troubles away. Axel let out a piercing scream of anger. His stash was gone. The redhead turned around, ready to leave the room and wreak havoc upon the castle's other members. However, as soon as he turned around, he was faced with the short blonde he used to call his lover. "Roxas, thank Kingdom Hearts you're here. Listen babe, someone stole my stash, think you can help me find out whom?" Axel smiled but his eyes were full of confusion and anger, his hands gripped Roxas's arms a little tighter than intended.

"I'm not giving you your crack back, Axel." Roxas said all seriousness in his voice.

"Wait… _you_ took it? Babe, why would you do that?"

"I don't want you using it anymore Axel, it's hurting you, can't you see?"

"Roxy, babe, it's making me happy. Honestly, I've never been happier." Once again, Axel's eyes said something different.

"No, you're not happy Axel, I can tell. You made Larxene cry, Axel, _Larxene_! You've changed."

"Roxas, give it back. You love me right?" Axel's eyes were getting darker.

"Of course I do, but that's why I'm not letting you continue with this. I'll always love you no matter what, but for these past few weeks you haven't loved me. All you love is that stupid cra-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Axel shouted, kicking Roxas hard in the stomach and throwing him onto the floor. Axel glared down at him with dark, angry, hating eyes, and Roxas gazed into his with sad blue ones. Roxas coughed up blood. He was hurt, physically and emotionally… and it was Axel's fault. _T-this… this is my fault._ Axel thought to himself._ I-I h-hurt… I hurt Roxas. I abused him._ Axel sunk down to his knees and began to cry.

"Axel… Axel don't cry."

"Stop, Roxas. Stop worrying about me… stop loving me, I don't deserve it!"

"Shut up, don't say that! Don't ever say that! You are the only person worth it Axel."

"B-But I hurt… I hurt you, Roxas. I _abused_ you. I've done nothing but cause you pain for these past few weeks, but this is just the icing on the cake isn't it. How could you love someone who would do that to you?"

"Because that wasn't you, Axel, it was the drugs. I love _you_, this you, the you that's in front of me right now, the you that cares so much about me."

"I'm gonna quit, Roxas. I promise I'm gonna quit." Axel choked on a few sobs as Roxas wrapped his arms around him to comfort his crying lover.

~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~

For the rest of the month, Roxas did nothing but stand by Axel's side. That's all the motivation the redhead needed to quit. The blonde couldn't believe this all started because of a simple mission to a new world. Currently, the organization members were in The Room Where Nothing Gathers waiting for Xemnas to give them the big news. The superior appeared at the same time as Saix… no surprise there. "Welcome, members of our fine organization. A new world has appeared, this time, Saix has done some research. This world is called Las Vegas. The members responsible for this mission are Luxord, Xigbar, Demyx, and Axel."

"God DAMMIT!"

* * *

_Well? What do ya think? remember to review._


End file.
